Last Name
by cr0ssmyheartx0
Summary: They say what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas...right? Wrong. TylerOC
1. Blame It On The Cuervo

_**Last Name;**_Chapter 1

**A/N: **Yes, here comes _another_ story from me.. Lol.. I was listening to Carrie Underwood's album and when I heard the song Last Name this immediately popped into my head. And I haven't been able to get rid of it, so here it is. Review and let me know if you think I should continue with it.

Enjoy!

(**_ Tyler's POV _**)

"Ugh, someone turn off the fucking lights!" I groaned in misery, throwing my arm over my face to block out the light that was so very visible even through my closed eyes. This day is gonna suck. I have the worst hangover of my life.

I rolled over so that I could bury my head under the pillows and block out as much of the world as I could until Caleb or Pogue came around with one of their official wake up calls. I was expecting to find mattress under me, instead I ended up rolling onto something very warm, and very human-feeling.

"What the hell?" I squinted, opening my eyes for the first time. It was a girl, thank God, lying on her stomach, curled into a pillow, still sleeping peacefully, not at all disturbed by the fact that I had nearly just squished her to death by rolling on top of her. Her light brown hair was fanned across the pillow next to my own, and the sheet that we were sharing covered the lower half of her lovely back.

Lovely, NAKED back.

Shit.

I pulled the sheet up and examined my lower half, noting that I was as naked she appeared to be under the sheet.

Fuck, fuck,_ fuck_

My eyes quickly scanned the room and I came to realize that I was in fact in the hotel room I should have been sharing with Reid, but he was no where in sight. I quickly laid eyes on my boxers, which were hanging half off of the night stand on the other side of the mystery girl I was in bed with.

I reached over her carefully, trying not to wake her, hoping that fate would at least wait until I wasn't completely naked. I quickly snatched them, knocking over the alarm clock in the process. I watched with wide eyes as she sighed in her sleep, snuggling closer into the pillow that was clutched in her arms. 

When I was positive that she wasn't awake, I got up, discarding the sheet and shoving my legs quickly into my boxers, hastily pulling them up my legs. Just as I was securing them around my waist, making sure everything important was covered, I heard a small scream come from the bed.

My eyes met a pair of wide brown ones, confusion etched throughout them. She appeared to be young, no older then I was.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked in a small voice, clutching the sheet to her naked chest.

Not the time to be checking her out, Simms.

I quickly averted my eyes back to her face.

I reached up and rubbed the back of my neck, seems she remembered about as much of last night as I did. "I...uh...my name's Tyler." I couldn't think of anything else to say. And I had a killer headache that was making its presence known in the front of my head. She nodded.

"I'm Lily." She looked longingly at her clothes that were scattered around the room, and I could tell that she was uncomfortable with her obvious nakedness beneath the sheets. I walked around the room, picking up what appeared to be her bra and jeans, handing them to her, before turning to locate her shirt and underwear. I found them and gave them to her as well. "I...uhm, I mean...did we...?" She trailed off, her question apparent to me. I turned around giving her some privacy to get herself dressed, and I spotted my jeans thrown across a chair. I grabbed them and pulled them on.

"Yeah, I mean, I think so." I said to the wall.

"You can turn around now." She said and I found her standing at the foot of the bed, dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a deep purple top, the sequins scattered over it clearly said that it was meant for a party.

"You look as hung over as I feel." She said as I watched her kneel down to retrieve one of her boots from under the bed. I nodded, rubbing my left hand over my eyes, trying to wipe away the headache that lay just behind them. She suddenly frowned. "Are you married?" She asked sitting down on the bed to pull on her boots after she had found the second one, slight anger evident in her tone. What?!

"No!" I quickly defended myself. Is this girl crazy? Do I look old enough to be married yet?

"What's with the ring then?" She asked, hands on her hips.

"What are you talking abo-" I trailed off after quickly glancing down at my left hand. Sure enough there was a small gold band on my third finger.

What. The. **FUCK**

My eyes widened. That was definitely not there yesterday.

She seemed to notice my shock and looked at her own hand, which was adorned with a similar gold band.

"Oh, no! No, no, no!" She nearly screamed, her wide brown eyes fixed on the ring on her left hand. Her frantic eyes met mine. "Please, please tell me we did not get married last night!"

I couldn't say anything. I honestly had no idea. I couldn't even remember meeting this girl.

"I, I don't know." I sighed in defeat.

She began running her hands through her long hair nervously. "No, no...this can not be happening!" She sat on the bed, head resting in her hands. "Mom is going to kill me when she finds out!" I heard her mumble to herself.

Wait...Mom?

"How old are you?" I asked praying she didn't say 15 or 16.

She looked up at me, her eyes scanning my face as if looking at me for the first time. "Eighteen," She said slowly. Oh, thank God. "how old are _you_?" She countered, arms crossed over her chest.

"Eighteen." And she nodded, apparently relieved that I wasn't any younger, or maybe it was that I wasn't a lot older then she was.

I went in search of a shirt to wear as she went looking under the bed again for something else. Moments later she sat up, small black bag in hand. She opened it and pulled out her cell phone. She sighed and sat with her back against the bed, staring at the phone.

"Everything okay?" I asked after pulling on a dark blue polo I had found in thrown in the corner of the room. She looked up at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know, is it?" She asked waving her left hand above her head. I sighed and she frowned again. "Sorry, I'm just...I don't know if I should turn it on." She must have been referring to her phone. "My sister is gonna kill me for not going back to the room last night." She shook her head and hit the power button, and once the phone was on it made an unnecessary amount of noise that made my headache even worse.

I groaned and headed into the bathroom. I needed aspirin or something. Anything to make this headache go away so I could concentrate on more important things.

I could hear her on the phone in the next room, trying to calm who ever it was down quietly. It wasn't until I heard the door to the hotel room open that I poked my head out of the bathroom.

Reid sauntered into the room, pausing to smirk at me when he saw Lily seated on the floor by the bed.

"Nicely done, Baby Boy." I rolled my eyes and she glared at him as she put her phone back into her bag.

"Shut up, Reid." I growled as I followed him into the room.

Lily stood up and dusted off her pants. I watched as Reid shamelessly gave her the once over, blatantly checking her out. She shot him another nasty glare before turning to me.

"Where are we? The Palms?" She asked looking around the hotel room. I nodded.

"Eighth floor."

"I'm four floors up." She said glancing at the fallen alarm clock. "It's 12:30, so you wanna meet down in that little restaurant on the first floor, you know the one with the Mexican food?" She asked and I nodded once again. "At 3:00, so we can figure out this whole mess."

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit then..." She eyed Reid as he continued to check her out. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Reid stop it." He looked at me with a smirk. 

"Didn't mean to impose on your territory, Baby Boy." Lily scoffed.

"I'll see you later."

"Yeah, bye Lily." I watched her let herself out of the room. Reid socked me in the arm.

"You dog!" He exclaimed. "She's hot, Baby Boy! I didn't know you had it in ya!"

I groaned and shook my head. "Reid..."

"Dude, were we looking at the same girl? Cause the girl I was looking at was gorgeous..." He trailed off, picking a piece of paper off of the floor. "Ty, why is there a marriage license with your name on it?" I sighed miserably. "Please tell me you didn't get_ married_ last night."

"I...I don't remember." I answered honestly. Reid looked from the paper, to me, and back to the paper. 

"Man, Caleb is gonna _kill_ you." He laughed.

Yeah, only Reid would find a situation like this.

And he was right. Caleb was gonna rip me a new one for this.

It's gonna be a long day.


	2. One For The Money, Two For The Show

**Last Name;** Chapter 2

**A/N:** I'm glad you all liked the first chapter so much! Thank you for all of the reviews! Sorry it took me longer to get this chapter out then I had planned, but I got a new job and I'm working double the hours I used too, and adding in school...suckssss. Anyways, this is more of a get-to-know Lily a little chapter, you'll learn a lot more about her in the next chapter. Not much going on in this one though...it'll get better in the next couple chapters though...I promise!

As Always, review and enjoy!

( **Lily's POV** )

As soon as I walked into the hotel room I was sharing with my younger sister, I was immediately ambushed.

"Oh my God! Lily, we were so worried!" It was my older sister, Vanessa, who was the first to pull me into a bone-crushing hug that was immediately followed by five others.

The five girls all screeched their worries in my ear and held me at an arms length, fussing over whether I was physically injured in any way.

"Guys, stop!" I begged, swatting them away and putting my hands over my ears. All I wanted to do was take a nice long nap.

"Lily, where were you!" It was my younger sister, Cecilia, this time.

"I was in the hotel." I offered lamely, and received blank stares in return. I sighed. "Can I talk to you guys?" I asked my sisters. They gave me concerned looks as the rest of the girls headed out.

I sat down on my bed with my head in my hands.

"Lil, what's wrong?" Vanessa asked as she sat down next to me. It wasn't until I felt her hand on my shoulder that I broke down.

"I'm so stupid." I sobbed into my hands.

"What happened?" It was Cecilia this time. "Did you spend the night with a guy?" I nodded.

"But that's not it." I shoved my left hand in the direction her voice had come from.

"Then what's-" Cecilia started but Vanessa immediately cut her off.

"Is that a wedding ring?!" She practically yelled. I started sobbing again. "Oh Lily, what were you thinking?" Her arms were immediately around me.

"I don't know, I can't remember." I choked out.

Another pair of arms went around me and I heard Vanessa mutter, "I knew I should have taken that fake ID of yours away."

"Does he remember?" Cecilia asked.

"I don't think so. He seemed just as clueless as I was." I finally looked up at them.

"Oh, honey." Vanessa pulled me into a hug. "It's gonna be okay." She said wiping at my eyes. Moments later Cecilia thrust a bunch of tissues at my face.

"Mom's gonna kill me." I muttered miserably. Both of my sisters were silent for a moment.

"Yeah, she's gonna have a fit when she finds out." Cecilia said.

"You know how she is, all about the family's image." Vanessa added. I groaned. My mother was going to blow a gasket when she found out about this whole fiasco.

"Especially since dad's up for re-election this year." I groaned again, they were not helping at all right now.

"How long do you think I could hide this from her?" Both of them looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Not long." Vanessa finally answered. "You'll be lucky if you can keep it from her for the two days we have left here."

"It's like she has tracking devices on us, they way she finds things out." Cecilia added. I rubbed a hand over my face, I had finally calmed down enough to think clearly.

"I'm sorry, this must have totally ruined your week, V." Vanessa smiled affectionately at the glittering engagement ring on her hand.

"Don't worry about it, Lil." She dismissed the whole situation with a wave of her hand. "And who knows, maybe its not even a real marriage." She added and I tried to smile. She could very well be right. This whole thing could be a total misunderstanding.

"Anyways," Cecilia started, "this boy, is he cute?" Her eyes took on a mischievous gleam.

I paused and thought back to this morning. Tyler was definitely good looking. Tall and tan with gorgeous blue eyes and a mop of shaggy brown hair, he was every girl's dream.

I smiled to myself, at least the drunken side of me had good enough taste to marry someone as gorgeous as he was.

And he _seems_ like a nice guy. But who knows, most guys seem nice when you first meet them. Except for that blonde friend of his. What a jerk he is.

"He's definitely not hard on the eyes." I finally admitted, biting my lip.

"Did you sleep with him?" Cecilia's eyes were nearly bugging out of her head with excitement. I could tell she had been dying to ask these questions from the beginning. I shrugged.

"I think I did." She opened her mouth again and I had the feeling she was going to ask for details. "I told you I don't remember." She frowned in disappointment. "But I woke up with that Elvis song stuck in my head...what's it called?...something about shoes?"

"Blue Suede Shoes?" Vanessa offered. I nodded.

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Did you at least see him naked when you woke up?" Cecilia asked, not giving up on her quest for as many dirty details on Tyler as she could get. My cheeks instantly flushed red.

"Cecilia!" Vanessa scolded.

"Almost." I admitted sheepishly, my cheeks getting warmer at Cecilia's apparent delight. "He was putting on boxers when I woke up."

"What's his name?" Vanessa asked.

"Tyler." I replied. "What?" I asked as they continued to stare at me.

"Does he have a last name?"

I froze.

"I...have no idea."

Cecilia began laughing.

"HAHA! You don't even know your own last name!"

I glared at her.

Ugh, some supportive sister she is!

"Shut up, Cel!" I threw a pillow at her. She continued to laugh.

"Go take a shower." Vanessa pulled me up and pushed me towards the bathroom. "Hurry, I wanna get in as much pool time as I can before we leave." I nodded, still glaring at Cecilia as she continued to laugh. "Go!" Vanessa shoved me in the bathroom and slammed the door.

So much for that sleep I had been hoping to get.

* * *

"Lookie, it's Mrs. Simms!"

We were walking through the lobby of the hotel towards the pool when I felt my sisters stop beside me.

"What?"

"I think he's talking to you."

"Oh no." I groaned when I looked up and saw that smirking blonde that had walked into Tyler's hotel room this morning.

What was his name again? Ray? Rob? Roger? No, that's not it...

There were two girls standing on either side of him; one with dark hair and eyes, the other with blonde hair and lighter eyes. They were both looking at me intently.

Great, judgmental stares from Tyler's friends. Just what I needed.

"Liliana!" He called, trying to get my attention again. My head shot up.

"Oh, he's cute." Cecilia said, giving the blonde a flirtatious smile.

"Don't even think about it." I snapped at my younger sister.

"Oh, is that _Tyyyyyler_?" She whispered, dragging his name out. I shot her a look.

"No, thank God."

I walked up to him, and raised my eyebrows. "How do you know my name?" I demanded. I was pretty sure I hadn't told Tyler my full first name. He grinned wide.

"Well ya see, doll face," He started and threw an arm over my shoulder. I pushed him off of me and scowled. Who does he think he is, calling me doll face? "I found this piece of paper from Elvis' Love Me Tender Wedding Chapel," I groaned and heard Vanessa mutter 'well that explains the song', as he continued, "and it had your name written across it in nice bold letters." I hung my head.

I am never drinking _ever_ again.

One of the girls with him, the one with the darker hair, looked at me for another second before cocking her head to the side.

"Do you go to BU?" She finally asked. I nodded my head slowly, looking at her more carefully.

"Uh-huh...why do you??" Now that I think about it, she does look kind of familiar...

"Yeah, did you take philosophy on Mondays and Wednesdays?" She asked. I nodded again.

"Yes, I did..." She suddenly got really excited.

"Oh my God! You were definitely in my class!" She jumped and clapped her hands together, before extending one to me. "Kate Tunney."

"Oh, yeah I remember now. You sat in the row in front of me with a guy with long hair right?" I asked as I shook her hand and she quickly nodded. "Well, its nice to finally...formally meet you." I managed a laugh. "My name's Lily."

"Yeah, I know." She said with a smile. "This is Sarah," She referred to the blonde girl standing with them, "and well, seems you already know Reid."

Reid, that's his name.

I knew that the whole time.

"Yeah, unfortunately." I rolled my eyes and Reid held a hand over his heart.

"I'm offended." He frowned mockingly.

"Reid, leave her alone." The blonde, Sarah, spoke for the first time.

"Alright, alright." He held up his hands in defense. Sarah turned to me.

"Don't worry about everything, Tyler's a good guy...it'll all work out." I sighed this time, and nodded.

"I hope so-ouch! Cel!" I turned to my sister, rubbing the spot where her elbow had met my ribcage. She glared at me before turning her eyes back to Reid.

Oh no. I knew that look. Not good at all.

"Uh...these are my sisters, Vanessa and Cecilia."

Reid immediately turned on the charm.

"Reid Garwin." He extended his hand to Cecilia.

"Oh God." I groaned.

"Are you three pretty ladies heading towards the pool?" It didn't take a genius to figure that one out. I watched Sarah and Kate roll their eyes.

"Yeah, actually we are." Cecilia flirted back shamelessly.

I'm gonna kill her.

"Well what do you know? So are we. Why don't I escort you out there like the gentleman I am." I could tell Kate and Sarah were trying to hold back their laughter. He turned to them. "Will you two be okay waiting for the guys by yourself?" He paused, gazing over my shoulder momentarily. "Never mind they're coming now anyways." I looked over my shoulder in the direction he was looking. "Hey, Baby Boy!" He called and I saw Tyler immediately look away from the long haired boy I recognized from my old philosophy class and look towards him. "I found your wife!"

"Reid!" Kate and Sarah exclaimed, one hitting the blonde boy on the shoulder, the other hitting him upside the head.

Good. I hope it hurt.

"Ouch! Pogue, Caleb, you guys gotta keep your girls on a tighter leash!" He called to the two other boys with Tyler, and managed to grab Cecelia's hand and escape towards the pool before Kate and Sarah could physically harm him any further.

( **Tyler's POV** )

"Who're the chicks with Reid and the girls?" I heard Pogue ask and I looked up from the pop tarts I was eating to where Reid, Kate, and Sarah were standing with three other girls. I shrugged.

I could tell, even from this far away Reid was trying to flirt with one of them.

He could be so transparent sometimes.

"Hey Baby Boy!" I heard him call across the lobby, and my eyes met his. "I found your wife!"

"Oh..." Was all I said, having finally recognized Lily as one of the girls standing with him when she turned to look at who he was talking to. She looked pretty annoyed.

Couldn't blame her though, Reid can do that to you sometimes.

No, I lied. He can do that to you all of the time.

"So that's her, buddy?" I heard Pogue ask as both Kate and Sarah hit him. I just nodded. "Nice." He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Dude!" I had heard enough about how hot she was from Reid earlier.

Caleb gave Pogue a disapproving glance. He opened his mouth to say something, and then shut it again.

Good. I had heard enough of his sermon on drinking responsibly and all that other bullshit this morning. I didn't need it again.

Reid shouted something else to us, but I wasn't really paying attention to him at the moment. Caleb and Pogue both laughed at what ever he said and Kate and Sarah gave him angry looks. He quickly grabbed one of the girls I didn't recognize and pulled her in the direction of the pool.

"Baby!" Kate ran to Pogue once we got closer and pulled him towards where Sarah, Lily, and another girl stood. "Lily, meet my boyfriend Pogue. Pogue, this is Lily." She smiled. "She was in our philosophy class last semester."

Whoa.

Pause and rewind.

Lily was in their class? That means...she goes to Boston University.

Talk about a small-fucking-world.

Recognition finally dawned in Pogue's eyes.

"Yeah, you sat behind us right?" He asked Lily.

"She did!" Kate answered for her. "Isn't that great?! We all go to the same school!" She was way to excited about this whole situation.

Lily turned to me.

"Hey." She said giving me a nervous looking half-smile.

"Hey." I replied back.

Talk about awkwardness.

Caleb wrapped an arm around Sarah before introducing himself.

"Caleb Danvers." He said shaking her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too." She turned her attention back to me.

"Uhm, this is my sister Vanessa...Vanessa this is Tyler." Lily's sister smiled at me.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"Well, I think Lily and Tyler have some things to talk about." Caleb finally broke in. Everyone else murmured their agreements. "We'll be at the pool for a while."

"Keep an eye on Cecilia." Lily said and her sister nodded.

"I will. I'll talk to you later." She said before following Caleb, Pogue, and the girls.

Lily and I just stood awkwardly for another moment.

"So, you wanna go get something to eat? Talk about everything?" I asked, rubbing the back of my neck in slight nervousness.

This was definitely not a situation I had ever expected to get myself into, and I wasn't exactly sure what to do.

"Yeah, okay. Sounds like a good idea." She nodded and we headed towards the exit of the hotel together.


End file.
